The Fullmetal shinobi
by Ichimaru Yabisuke
Summary: What if one day Naruto was chased by an angry mob and th one who saved him was none other than the great Edward Elric.I suck at summaries.NaruHina.Rated M for safety.My first fic ,FLAME if you want to I wont say be nice or anything,I.DONT.WANT.PITY.MELON!
1. Prologue:Edward Elric

The full metal shinobi

_**The full metal shinobi**_

Centuries past  
And still the same  
War in our blood  
Something's never change

Fighting for land  
And personal gain  
Better your life  
Justify your pain

Chapter 1, Edward Elric

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit",was all that the young Naruto could think of. He was running from an angry mob around the village of Konohagakure no Sato,he had an arm that was useless because the mob had pierced his right shoulder.

He was cornered when suddenly out of nowhere a man appeared, the man had a right metal arm and was wearing a red hood. Putting off his hood he looked at the mob with disgust.

"Move, demon lover, or we will be forced to kill you too,"said a shinobi in the crowd.

The stranger glared at them and said, "What has this child done so wrong that you want his death."

"He is the demo that has killed my family and friends!" said some random villager the mob charging at him after that.

After that Naruto blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up and saw the man that had saved him by a fire, cleaning his metal arm, he tried to put himself up but couldn't because of his right arm that was damaged beyond repair.

"You should go easy kid,"said the man. "You were beaten to an inch of your life and your arm is nearly cut off your shoulder, you should rest."

"Thank you for saving me mister, without you I would have died," Naruto said in a weak voice.

"No need to thank me and by the way what is your name kid?" asked the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, mister and yours?" asked our blond favourite ramen eater.

"Edward Elric." Replied the other blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked the story cuz its gonna continue.later.Ja ne

Sayonara

_**Yuusuke Urameshi**_


	2. End of prologue

_**The full metal shinobi**_

Centuries past  
And still the same  
War in our blood  
Something's never change

Fighting for land  
And personal gain  
Better your life  
Justify your pain

Prologue 2:The adoption

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**-Flashback-**_

"Naruto Uzumaki, mister and yours?" asked our blond favorite ramen eater.

"Edward Elric." Replied the other blond.

_**-Flashback end-**_

"So Naruto, could you please tell me who the leader of this village is?" asked Edward.

"Hai, Edward-san, the leader of the village is the hokage," replied Naruto.

"You can call me Ed." Ed says smiling. "By the way show me where your hokage is."

_**-Timeskip no jutsu: Hokage's office-**_

"Well, well, look what we have here," said an old man dressed in white and red robes.

"_That is the leader of this village?! The saying "with age comes experience" is applied to the extreme here, Ed thought, sweat dropping._

"Who might you be young man?" asked the hokage.

"Hai. My name is Edward Elric sir." Replied Ed.

The hokage then asked Ed a series of questions on how he met Naruto and he listened to Ed's story.

Then Ed made a proposal to the hokage: "Hokage-sama with your consent I would like to become the legal tutor of Uzumaki Naruto and teach him what I know about alchemy."(By the way Ed told sarutobi about alchemy)

"I……approve of it." Said the hokage to Naruto and Ed's joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Scene change:Naruto's apartment**

"Well Naruto,now that I'm settled in, would you like to get something to eat?"Ed asked.

"RAMEN!!"Naruto replied (or more yelled).

**Scene change:Ichiraku Ramen**

They entered the ramen store and Ed told Naruto to take everything he wanted, he soon regretted saying that since 32 bowls of ramen of different varieties costs much.(Oh!and by the way I'm not good at eating scenes.(hell!!!32 bowls,one of each variety!))

_"OMFSPILONETNMWQPITINMCNRTOFLMPDKEILIKITG,that kid can sure eat a lot,shit,"he thought but grinning evilly he also thought,"But now I have a reason not to go easy on him."He laughed maniacally in his mind after saying that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_OMAKE_**

"Oh and Naruto by the way I have a feeling you might meet emo people in your future",said Ed.

"So?"asked our favorite blond jinchiruuki.

"So you might want to learn the Emo song."

"what are the lyrics,"asked an all excited Naruto.

"Wel its:

E is for emotional,ruins everybody's day

M is for miserable peepoles

O is for on the dark side cuz we have some fresh cookies(COOKIES)

(WOO),well thats pretty much it,"said the elder blond.

Naruto scared :"You expect _ME_ to sing that one day.'

"You will find its use sooner than you expect''said Ed(**_Hint: Saucekay)_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it,hope you liked it and don't forget:

_**REVIEW. **_It is the only way that the story can progress Bcuz if you don't review,Melon, I won't know my faults and improve,oh and by the way,Lemon,Flames are **_WELCOME!!_**

**_Ichi,Nii,San or Yon(My four different personalities in order of creation!lol.(no bt really I don't write the stories,I only add this small comment at the end,its Nii who writes the stories,and me, _****_Ichi i just write this whole little thing at the what san does??well he reads reviews,and yon?HE just prints flames and makes big fires just to burn them)(cookie for the one who know what personality does what in real life and 5 bowls of ramen for the one who can say where I got the emo song from.)_**


End file.
